Paradise City
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: Kagome,Sango and Ayame are in a band called Tempting Goddesses.But,when the girls have to face four other bands in a take-all challenge,will they be able to handle the pressure?
1. Default Chapter

Wassup?! Hey, me here with yet another story! It may seem long, but it's mostly songs in here. Yes, this is a song fic! Whoooo! So, here's the 411: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are in a band called Tempting Goddesses. The first chapters may seem out of the blue, but the plot will thicken later on. The pairing are: Sango/Miroku, Ayame/Kouga. You vote whether Kagome should pick Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru! Also, if you want the lyrics to a song in here (the story), email me or send a review with the name of the song and the person who sings it! Sorry, has to be in English or Spanish, though I have the lyrics to the Inuyasha songs.  
  
WARNING: I have no idea if this has been made or not already. if it has, I have not plagiarized or anything like that. Thank you!  
  
Ok, I think that's all . . .  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha is NOT mine. @_@  
  
Chapter One: Beginning of the End  
  
"And now we give you . . . Tempting Goddesses!"  
  
The crowd went wild. Lights were flashing and the strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke was present in the air. The club as packed, but it was always like this. Especially when a band like Tempting Goddesses was performing.  
  
The music began and dancers did their thing as they entered the stage. From the back of the stage smoke shot out and three feminine outlines could be made through all the smoke.  
  
Three girls came out to the stage. The first one headed for center stage, where a microphone was placed. This girl had black hair down to her waist, her tips tinted with fade hints of periwinkle blue and hot pink. Her eyes were baby blue. She had a red one-sleeve shirt that read in silver letters 'Tempted to be a Goddess'. She had tight hip huggers and black leather boots.  
  
The second one headed for right stage, where a microphone was also placed. This girl had long, black hair that was held in high-ponytail. Crimson red stripes dotted her hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She had a forest green halter top that read 'Bad Girl Looking for Punishment' in gold letters. She had brown baggy pants that reached her ankles and brown combat boots.  
  
The third girl headed for left stage, where another microphone was placed. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair and navy highlights. Her eyes were hazel. She had a sky blue halter top that read 'Naughty Thing' in navy letters. She had a blue mini-skirt and navy boots.  
  
As soon as they reached their places, the song began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kagome)  
  
So what am I not supposed to have an opinion?  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman?  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled   
  
(Sango)  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two   
  
(Ayame)  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
(All Three)  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls? Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down!  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will  
  
(Sango)  
  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing   
  
(Ayame)  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore   
  
(Kagome)  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us, everybody sing   
  
(All Three)  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls? Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down!   
  
(Sango)  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
(Kagome)  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's alright though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
(Ayame)  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
(Kagome)  
  
But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy, you must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things, so you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy, you must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things   
  
(All Three)  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls? Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down   
  
(Ayame)  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
(Sango)  
  
So what do we do girls? Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd went wild. The three girls cheered and laughed, as they waved to the crowd.  
  
"Thank you! But, this isn't all that's left! I'm Kagome, and these are Sango and Ayame: together, we are Tempting Goddesses!" The crowd cheered again. "But, I know you came to party, so for all you night-people: let's get it on!"  
  
Dirrty  
  
Filthy  
  
Nasty  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!  
  
(Sango).  
  
Ladies move, gentlemen move  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands)  
  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
  
(Ayame)  
  
It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning  
  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
  
No question, time for some action!  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)  
  
'Bout to erupt (so get)  
  
Gonna get my girls,get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...  
  
(All Three)  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
(Sango)  
  
Ahh, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
  
Body's hot from front to back  
  
Move your ass, I like that  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
  
The crowd cheered as Kagome ripped her shirt off, revealing a sequined bikini top  
  
(Sango)  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion  
  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
  
(Ayame)  
  
Be all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Sango)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
(Ayame)  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
(All Three)  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Here it comes  
  
It's the one you been waitin' on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yo, that's what's up  
  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go  
  
(Ayame)  
  
You can tell when the music starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it to the parking lot  
  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
  
Ohh... yeahh...  
  
(Sango)  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
(Sango)  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
(Ayame)  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
(All Three)  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
  
Let's get a little unruly  
  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
  
Let's get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Let's get a little unruly  
  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
  
Let's get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song ended, as the crowd cheered once again. The girls took their bows and waved, as they left the stage.  
  
"Girls, that was awesome!"  
  
"Thank you, Kagura", the three girls chorused as they picked up their water bottles.  
  
Kagura sat down and picked up her Palm Pilot. "You have another performance in two days. I hope you girls are ready?" It was more an order than a question.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagura", Kagome said, as she walked towards the dressing room, "We'll be ready."  
  
Sango plopped down on the sofa. "So, what songs will we be performing?"  
  
"I hope it's nothing too fast," Ayame complained, as she rubbed her feet. "My feet are KILLING me!"  
  
"Actually," Kagura explained, as she peered for her reading glasses, "you'll be singing at a Fund Raising for the Angel Children's Hospital downtown."  
  
"I love fund raisings!" Kagome exclaimed, as she adjusted her red halter top. "And about time we sang slow music. All that loud music was starting to bore me."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, because starting tomorrow at 8 am you will be practicing with Nefassia all day. No breaks, no interruptions."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, surprised. "I'm singing solo again?!"  
  
Sango and Ayame both stifled back laughs as Kagome pleaded Kagura to let her off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wakie, wakie Kagome."  
  
Kagome changed positions and hid under the covers.  
  
Ayame swung a pillow against Kagome's hunched back. "Wake up, girl!"  
  
Kagome groaned and painfully opened her eyelids. "I'm up, I'm up . . ."  
  
"Here.", Sango said, as she threw a pair of grey sweats and a white shirt towards her. "It's already 5 am; we're supposed to be by the running track in 15 minutes!"  
  
Hearing this, Kagome ran towards the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, it's cold!"  
  
Sango rubbed her shoulders. "I second that Ayame."  
  
"Well, no duh! It is October already."  
  
"Thank you for the weather forecast, Kagome." Ayame said bitterly.  
  
"C'mon, let's get moving. Kagura will have our behinds if she doesn't see us in the track by . . . 30 seconds?!"  
  
"Aww shit! Last one there has to jump in the lake!" Ayame shouted, as she ran towards the running track.  
  
"You're on!" Kagome and Sango replied as they too ran towards the track.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Again, from the start please."  
  
"Can't we take a break?" Kagome pleaded, as she hunched her back. The had been in the Music Room for four hours. "It's already noon, and I'm starved."  
  
"Miss Kagura strictly instructed for you to practice until two o' clock in the afternoon. No breaks, no interruptions." The older woman straightened her blouse and picked up another music sheet. "Now, I'd like for you to sing Verse Three. Four, five, six, seven and . . ."  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease- "  
  
"Stop, stop! You're singing it in the wrong key. Again, from the top." Nefassia sniffed in disgust as Kagome started singing again. "Stop!"  
  
"What now?" Kagome asked bitterly. This woman had been working her off and criticizing everything since early that morning.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango opened the door with a bang, as she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her towards the exit.  
  
"Come back! Miss Kagura said-"  
  
Nefassia's screams of hysteria faded, as Kagome and Sango ran towards the play room. Correction, as Sango dragged Kagome into the play room. There, Ayame was sitting on the extra-large sofa, her eyes glued onto the Plasma TV.  
  
"Sango! What is it that's so important?" Kagome shutted up, as she noticed what was so damn important. There was a commercial on. But not just any commercial. They were showing bits of last night's performance on TV.  
  
*Things in () () are what the news lady is saying. What's in between / / are what Kagura is saying.*  
  
() "We're back! And what may look like the next teenage sensation is Tempting Goddesses, who've been performing onstage for the past four months. Tell me, Kagura, are you and the girls planning to record a music CD?"   
  
/ "Actually, we are now recording on our private studios. The CD is labeled "God Tree" and will be out in stores for December or so." /  
  
() "I've overheard that there will be a concert in the future. Are these rumors true?"   
  
/"I'm afraid so, Lynda!" / *laughter from crowd* / "There will be a concert, but as to the date, we do not know. It all depends whether the CD sells well enough." /  
  
()"I don't think that will be a problem, Kagura. And I also heard Kagome, Sango, and Ayame will perform tomorrow . . .?"   
  
/ "Yes, they will be. Tommorrow, Kagome will be singing for the Angel Children's Hospital. Entrance fee is 15 dollars. Everything will go to the hospital. It will be in formal wear, kind of like a cocktail party." /  
  
()"Thank you for your time, Kagura."   
  
/ "It was a pleasure to be here." /  
  
Ayame turned off the TV. "Did you see that?!"  
  
Kagome poked the trail of drool from Sango's mouth. "How could we not?"  
  
Sango blinked a few times and sighed. "Those were the best two minutes of my life . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do I have to wear this dress?"  
  
"Sango, it's a cocktail party. We're supposed to be wearing dresses."  
  
"I don't like to wear dresses! They suck! What if a guy comes and he tries to do something bad to you? I can't even throw a decent kick, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Hey, didn't we see that guy last time?"  
  
Sango strayed her gaze towards a guy with black hair and purple eyes. The guy was looking at her. "You're right . . . I wonder who he is."  
  
Kagome gave her friend a gentle push. "Go on, introduce yourself." Sango blushed a bit and walked towards the guy.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome and Ayame turned around and faced a man with brown hair and blue eyes. "Are you Ayame?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Ayame said, as she pulled back a blonde curl from her face.  
  
"My name's Kouga. You can say I'm a fan." He flashed a boyish grin and offered his arm. Ayame smiled sweetly and took it. They walked over the punch table.  
  
"Haven't I seen you before?" Ayame asked, as she took the cup Kouga offered her.  
  
Kouga looked around, obviously nervous. "I don't think so."  
  
Kagome spied on Sango and her "mystery man".  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango."  
  
The guy smiled. "I knew that already. I saw you last night. You were great."  
  
"Thanks." She blushed a bit. "What's your name?"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Haven't I seen you before, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku gulped rather loudly and stammered. "I-I-I doubt it, really."  
  
"Why are you so-"Sango stopped short when she fell a hand on her butt. "You pervert!" She slapped him right in the face and walked away, fuming. Kagome stifled back a laugh, as she watched the guy named Miroku let out a breath and walk away. Kagome would have gone for Sango, but Kagura stopped her.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. You go on in five minutes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our fifth annual Angel Children's Hospital Fund Raiser!"  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Cuando este por caer,  
  
Yo se que tu amor me volverá a socorrer  
  
Venceré el temor  
  
Mientras sepa que tú sientes  
  
Dentro lo mismo que yo  
  
En el dolor y el bien tu me supiste amar  
  
Y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar  
  
Eres mi protección  
  
Mi sostén frente a todo, mi mejor acción  
  
Por siempre tu  
  
Mi poder, mi valor a través de lo peor  
  
Mi luz, mi cielo azul  
  
Mi gran amor aun, por siempre tu.  
  
No hay ningún amanecer  
  
Y no me despiertes sin saber que te soné  
  
Soy por ti muy feliz  
  
En mi alma para siempre  
  
Hay un sitio para ti  
  
No importa a donde este tu amor me encontrara  
  
Iluminando mi ser mi oscuridad  
  
Eres mi (eres mi) protección (protección)  
  
Mi sostén frente a todo, mi mejor acción (frente a todo mi mejor)  
  
Por siempre tu (por siempre tu)  
  
Mi poder (mi poder) mi valor a través de lo peor (a través de lo peor)  
  
Mi gran amor aun por siempre tu.  
  
Mi guardián será un refugio de tu querer  
  
La fe que me hará creer  
  
Que vale mi vida  
  
Un hogar al cual por siempre volveré  
  
Te amo aun (te amo aun)  
  
Por siempre tu  
  
Solo tu  
  
Eres mi protección  
  
Mi sostén frente a todo, mi mejor acción (mejor acción)  
  
Por siempre tu  
  
Mi poder, mi valor a través de lo peor  
  
Mi luz mi cielo azul  
  
Mi gran amor aun  
  
Por siempre tu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd applauded, as those that were dancing to the music broke apart.  
  
"That was Por Siempre Tu, written by Ayame and myself. Now, I'd like to dedicate this song to my deceased father, who've I never had to worship."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kagome)  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd cheered once again, as Kagome bowed to the public. "Thank you! This has been the fifth annual Angel Children's Hospital Fund Raiser!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Battle of the bands?"  
  
"Yes, Sango. In about a week, you will be competing against four local and international bands."  
  
Ayame blew on her just-painted nails. "Which ones, exactly?"  
  
Kagura searched for her Palm Pilot. "It seems you will compete against Devil Souls, Amber Sky, Toxic Powder and War of Time."  
  
Kagome looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading. "Toxic Powder?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"My twin sister sings there . . ."  
  
"Kikyo?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Girl, you can beat that dead bitch anytime."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, Kagome. Everything will be fine."  
  
Kagome finished her set of sit-ups. "That's the thing, girls. Nothing goes right when she's around. Besides, I haven't seen Kikyo for 3 years."  
  
"You're 18 already, Kagome! Don't you think it's time to leave the past behind?"  
  
"Ayame, you don't understand! Kikyo stole my fiancé away! She took him away, and now he's probably in some gasoline station, wondering why Kikyo dumped him while she's getting all the riches!"  
  
"Kag . . . who WAS your fiancé?" Ayame firmly asked.  
  
"Naraku." Kagome answered and ran to her room in tears.  
  
"Naraku? Sango, isn't he the guy . . .?"  
  
". . . from Devil Souls?" Sango finished.  
  
Ayame gasped. "Didn't that guy go to rehab?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. He was on drugs and all that shit."  
  
"What did Kag see in him?"  
  
Sango closed her eyes and remained quiet for a while. "Simple, Ayame: he was the only one that cared for her. They had all their plans set up. They were gonna finish college, they would get jobs . . . Kagome always said he would have his own band someday. And after that, they would get married. Maybe even have kids."  
  
"Damn. And Kikyo just took all of that away? Being her sister and all?"  
  
"Kikyo isn't really her sister. She's just someone who looks like Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?!" Miroku paced around the den.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here." Inuyasha took off his helmet and shook his silver hair.  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
"I just took a ride on my bike. No need to get your panties in a bunch . . ." he mumbled.  
  
Miroku glared daggers at him. "About stinkin' time you got here. We have band practice today, remember?"  
  
"Awww,shit! I forgot!" Inuyasha paced around.  
  
"Damn right you did!" Miroku began. "And next time-"  
  
Inuyasha ran to the front door. "Where are you going?!" Miroku asked impatiently.  
  
"Kikyo! It's our anniversary! Not good, not good . . ."  
  
Miroku had to contain the laughter that was bound to erupt any minute. "Forgot it, did you?"  
  
"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, as he went up the staris. "Gotta find clothes!"  
  
Miroku walked towards the sofa and sat down. "Wonder if there's any bathing suit contest on . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyo, I'm here!" A very disturbed Inuyasha reached the table.  
  
"About time, Inuyasha. Do you know how late you are?" Kikyo hissed, adjusting her dimond bracelets.  
  
"I'm sorry, really I am."  
  
"Now that you're here," Kikyo said coolly. "I have news."  
  
Inuyasha browsed through the menu. "And they are . . ."  
  
Kikyo smiled and said," I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Inuyasha's face weakened. "What?"  
  
"It not me, it's you." Kikyo said simply, enjoying the look on Inuyasha's face. "Let's face it: I know your dirty little secret."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, even though he was in great pain right now. "I see where this is going. You're just too jealous of my rising fame to hold on to this relationship."  
  
Kikyo gave an unladylike snort. "Please, right now I can have any man I want. It's just this . . . you're too different for my liking. You're rude, obnoxious, you're a total pig, and your ego can be seen from the Space Shuttle."  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "Give me the ring, then."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, give me the ring." Inuyasha pointed at the mother-of-pearl red diamond ring on Kikyo's "important" finger.  
  
Kikyo smirked. "I was hoping you'd forget about it. You forget about everything else, too."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "You DO know that by tomorrow, every newspaper, celebrity show and every single fan out there will know we just split-up, right?"  
  
"You DO know the Victoria's Secret girl will be all over you like butter on a biscuit by tomorrow, right?" Kikyo challenged.  
  
"I don't need this." Inuyasha turned and walked away, but not before seeing how he was easily replaced by a man from the bar. "You'll pay for this, Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo smiled seductively at the man before her. "And who are you?"  
  
The man smirked. "I'm not important."  
  
Kikyo frowned a bit. "Ok, drop the sweet act. I know I've seen you before. Now, who are you?"  
  
"Koiishi, have you forgotten about me that fast?"  
  
Kikyo gulped. "Naraku?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BAM BAM BAM! What will happen next? Will Inuyasha get back at Kikyo? And why did Naraku visit Kikyo? And where are the rest of characters? Tune in next time to . . . Paradise City!  
  
Redeem 10 reviews= get another 24 page chapter  
  
:3 So cute!  
  
Girls around the World, Dirrty, Por Siempre Tú belong to Christina Aguilera  
  
Imaginary belongs to Evanescence  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~*Fourth Child of Destiny~* 


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,  
  
This A/N is to apologize for the slowness of my updates. My uncle is having a liver surgery he might not survive. This is a tough time for my family and even tougher because he lives in New York, millions of miles away from us. I'm trying my best to supply you with new stories ( Amor Real and We Were Skating Punks), but also I've been forced to remove I'm Still Kag From The Block and Kagome: The Last Flower.  
  
I've decided to completely rewrite The Legend of Kagome: Tessaiga of Time and a 20-page chapter for Paradise City seems not negotiable. I am trying very hard to continue with Murder, She Wrote and Will You Forget Me? but I'm planning to remove both of them.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
The Author 


End file.
